Seeing Green
by MoreThanTonight
Summary: Sebastian is jealous of Sam and Finn


"What do you think you are doing?" Sebastian glared at the three boys who were sitting on the couch as he walked back to the living room with a new popped bowl of micro popcorn.

"The fireplace was still lit evn though both Carole and Burt had already gone to bed. Apparently "the kids" were old enough to not burn the house down by staying up late without parental supervision. A few years back this scenario would have been completely different with a suspicious Burt trying to keep Sebastian away from having alone time with Kurt and a much more protective Finn. But now that they were both halfway with college and living together to Burt's dismay, there wasn't much he could do. But he tried. Sebastian, Finn, Sam and Kurt were only visiting during vacation, but he did try to make Sebastian sleep on the couch, claiming that Kurt's spacious double bed wasn't big enough for them both. He stopped promptly when Sebastian said that they had done worst things in smaller spaces.

"We are watching that movie you wanted to see, babe," Kurt said without looking away from the screen where a movie has just started playing. However it wasn't the movie that caught Sebastian's attention. It was the three boys who were cuddled together in the couch with Kurt in the middle, Finn to the left and Sam to the right. If it could even be called cuddling. In Sebastian's eyes, all he could see were crudly intertangled limbs everywhere, with Sam's foot curled over Kurt's and Kurt's head resting on Finn's shoulder. For a brief moment he thought he saw Kurt nuzzle his nose against Finn's neck.

His fingers tightening around the popcorn bowl, he cleared his throat. "Where am I supposed to sit?"

"You can have Burt's chair, dude," Finn informed in his annoyingly unknowing voice, making Sebastian want to curl his fingers around the giant's neck and tighten just a _little_ bit.

"Why don't you go take the chair and let me sit by _my_ boyfriend?" And if Sebastian's voice was passive aggressive, he would blame it on how tired he was from dodging Burt's suspicious glares all day long. It wasn't his fault that Kurt couldn't keep his damn mouth shut when Sebastian woke him up with a delicious blowjob.

"Don't be like that, babe. Finn just misses my cuddles," Kurt smirked, looking straight into Sebastian's eyes as though he knew exactly was going on in Sebastian's mind. But Sebastian was far too deep in green too notice the teasing.

"Sam. Go away. Now" Sebastian almost growled, pressing his palm down on Sam's shoulder blade in a way that he just knew would be painful. Not much, just a little. Just enough to get the message across.

Sam flinched, but didn't move from his comfortable seat by Kurt's side. "Kurt, your boyfriend is hurting me"

"Babe, be nice" If anything, Kurt's voice was even smugger.

"I just want to sit beside my boyfriend and watch the fucking movie," Sebastian said in a tight voice, but he reluctantly removed his hand from Sam's shoulder. Next time, he thought. Next time. Maybe he would corner him some time Kurt wasn't there and give him a proper warning to keep his chubby cheeks and plump lips away from his boyfriend. Maybe he should mark Kurt in some way to show everyone that he was his and his only.

"But you get to see him every day," Sam protested, catching on on Kurt's joke and put his arm around Kurt's neck. Unlike Sam, Finn was painfully oblivious and sat like a rock by Kurt's side. But Finn was larger than Sebastian and the ex-Warbler wasn't stupid. He heard about the time Finn's elegant moves mangled Rachel Berry's nose.

"Tough luck, Rubber lips. Scoot, or I'll replace your chapstick with straight bleach," Sebastian warned.

"You wouldn't dare," Sam muttered, covering his lips with his hand.

"Oh really? You really want to test me? Your lips may be perfect for a blowjob, but since you don't play for my team, I don't really care what happens to them."

"Sebastian! Be nice!" Kurt snapped, rolling his eyes. Honestly, why couldn't his boys just learn to share him? Everything would be so much easier in that case. "Come here and sit by my feet, love," he tried to compromise, spreading his legs slightly to fit Sebastian in between them. He loved to sit on the couch with Sebastian on the floor, his head on Kurt's lap as he read a book or watched TV. The position was familiar for them both, but right now it didn't cut it for Sebastian. He wanted a spot on that couch and he wanted it now.

Sebastian looked in between Kurt and Sam until there was a drag of feet and Finn got up. "I'll take Burt's chair. You guys are really wired and I want to watch the movie."

Sebastian smirked like the cat that got the cream and snuggled up close to Kurt, forcefully pulling away Sam's arm from around Kurt's neck just to replace it with his own. Maybe he sat just a little closer that usual, but hopefully Kurt wouldn't notice. But of course he did. Finn stole the popcorn in exchange for the huge afghan that he spread over Kurt and himself, purposefully ignoring Sam.

But Kurt and Sam's legs were still entwined to Sebastian's annoyance.

"Kurt.." Sebastian whispered in Kurt's ear, the movie forgotten and ignored.

"What? I'm trying to watch the movie.." Kurt replied in a hushed tone.

"We've seen it before…" a raspy reply came from Sebastian as he slowly inched his hand up Kurt's thigh, stroking teasingly. He could feel Kurt tense up underneath him, and he knew just what effect he had on him. Just as he had predicted, when he reached Kurt's cock, he found it half-hard already.

Gently, he ran the tip of his fingers over the hard denim material until he felt Kurt hardened fully. He loved doing this, knowing exactly what it did to Kurt, but what was even better was knowing that Finn was in the room and Sam was right beside them. It was dark enough for neither of them to notice, but a small, defiant part of him wanted Sam to know. He wanted both Sam and Finn to know that he was the only one who could make Kurt feel like this in just mere seconds.

"Want you…" he whispered in a hoarse voice into Kurt's ear, knowing how crazy his boyfriend got whenever he did that. "Want you so badly, Kurt.. I just want to sink to my knees and wrap my wet lips around your straining cock and suck you slowly until you are on the verge of an orgasm. You'll be writhing under me, begging for me to go faster – harder – more," he whispered, licking his lips slowly, pausing just in time to hear a soft whine from Kurt that spoke measures. "Fuck, you are so hot when you are aching for it.. I'll leave you so strung up and horny bef-"

"Guys! You know that I can hear you, right?"

Suddenly the movie was paused and Sam was staring at them, his face flushed. "So. Not. Cool. Dude." he said, throwing a hard cushion to Sebastian's face. "I so don't want to hear about your sex life! Kurt is like a bro to me!" Unable to do anything else, Sebastian broke into a fit of laughter.

"You put your manky hands on my boyfriend again and I'll send you a picture of my come on Kurt's chest."

This time it was Kurt who hit him with the cushion.


End file.
